The Bonding Game
by Ren-sama23
Summary: It's a game between the Night Class, Yuuki, and Zero... "It's just a game, Zero." That was what Yuuki told him. Contrary to his belief, however, the game was concocted very carefully by none other than Yuuki herself. YAOI. KaZe
1. Chapter 1

**Ren-sama's Note:**

 **Okay, let's pretend the Rido Kuran Arc did happen. But everything afterwards was just a myth. Nobody left, nobody thought of revenge or any of those angsty things, and everyone simply reverted back to their daily lives. Happy?**

 **Warning: YAOI. Language. YAOI, And more YAOI. Oh, and also Yuuki's out-of-this-world ideas. This is supposed to be a fun fict and definitely a light one. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

 **Disclaimer: VK isn't mine… which is good because I can write just about anything without feeling remorse. Bwahahahaha~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

"It's just a game, Zero." Yuuki huffed as she demanded that he comes to the damn Moon Dorm too. She was already dressed, simply waiting for Takuma to escort her there. However, she didn't want to leave unless he comes together with her.

"A game?" Zero almost snarled at her. "Do you even realize what you're saying?"

"Of course, I do." Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Ichijou-senpai invited the two of us to join them for a kind of bonding game. It's not like it's the first time I'm attending too so I know that it's really safe. I go there to play every Saturday night, you see."

"A _vampire_ just invited us to play some _vampire game_ in the _vampires' den,_ Yuuki." Zero cleared things out to her, in case she was too idiotic to notice. "And 'bonding'? What the hell do you think I am? I'm a hunter and I don't want to bond with any of those filthy bloodsuckers."

"In case you've forgotten, we're both _vampires_ too, Zero. And besides, Kaname-senpai will also be there." She stated, as if that was already enough of an explanation.

Instead of easing his mind, however, it only added to Zero's glare. " _That_ will be there too, huh." He purposefully voiced out, making Yuuki fume.

"Fine! I'll just go there on my own then! To think I even went to the trouble of asking them to allow you to join!" Yuuki huffed as she stormed out of the Sun Dorm. "I'll tell nii-sama how stubborn you're being right now!"

"Yes, do tell him that." Zero added. "And also the fact that I will not go to that fucking vampire's den no matter what happens!" She gave him another huff before she was out of sight in vampire speed.

"Really, you're always so gentlemanly, Zero-kun." Zero immediately stood up and pointed his gun at the vampire in front of him.

Takuma simply raised both his hands in surrender. "I didn't come here to fight."

"If it's Yuuki you want, then she's already left." He said the words with a glare directed at the blonde, although he did put the Bloody Rose down.

"I know." Takuma answered with a smile, making the hunter's eyebrows crease. "I simply wanted to know if you're actually so scared of the _vampires' den_ that you wouldn't even want to go there and play. It was just a simple game which allows us all vampires to bond."

"I'm not interested in your games, vampire." He growled. "Now leave." He specifically left out the fact that he wanted to be as far away from _that_ as possible.

"Too bad." Takuma voiced again, as if really feeling hopeless. "I thought Zero Kiryuu was more fearless and have more audacity than this. I guess I gave you too much credit to even invite you, Zero-kun. I'm sorry."

"You bastard…" Zero growled. Takuma simply smiled.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Ah, Kiryuu, good to see you." Kaname greeted when he saw the hunter together with Takuma. The blonde was smiling while Zero looked in between murderous and embarrassed – or maybe he was just plain embarrassed and that was how he looked when he was.

Even Yuuki looked surprised. She thought Zero made it clear to her that he would not come to the 'fucking vampire den' no matter what happened. However, one look at her brother's surprised but genuinely happy face and she knew Takuma deserved a reward.

Since it was a weekend, everyone was wearing simple casual clothes. However, casual clothes, when worn by model-like handsome and beautiful students, still looked so damn cool.

"Shall we start?" Aido asked with an innocent smile and tone, his eyes twinkling with malice.

Zero's scowl simply deepened as he grunted his assent. He agreed to play the game simply because he didn't want Yuuki to play it alone with the vampires. He needed to at least be there to be able to guard her. Or at least that's how he convinced himself for the reason why he even agreed in the first place.

Contrary to his belief, however, the game was concocted very carefully by none other than Yuuki herself. She hid a grin when she saw Zero agree to play it before she winked at her nii-sama.

They went to Kaname's study hall and sat down on the floor without further ado. The participants included Zero and Yuuki from the Sun Dorm and Kaname, Takuma, Aido, Shiki, Ruka, Kain, and Rima from the Moon Dorm.

They all sat down in a seemingly random order from left to right: Kaname, Aido, Ruka, Takuma, Zero, Yuuki, Kain, Rima, and finally, Shiki. Kaname was directly across Zero, Yuuki across Aido, Ruka across Kain, Takuma across Shiki, and Rima who simply sat down where there was enough space. There was no one directly across her since she was facing the space in between Takuma and Zero.

Takuma brought out three bottles with long neck. The first one was an empty and clear bottle which they would use for the game while the other two – one blue and one red bottle – contained different types of liquor which was saved from the prefects' inspection. Aido brought out a jar filled with folded papers and a small drinking glass which could only fit about a gulp of liquid.

Zero's eyes narrowed at the sight of the liquor. Those bastards really knew how to hide their contrabands. Not to mention he could actually feel slight apprehension at the sight of the bottles. Takuma, noticing Zero's discomfort, simply smiled at the hunter as if nothing was out of the ordinary and there was nothing to be nervous about.

"Takuma-senpai, Aido-senpai, and I decided that we will play 'Spin the Bottle' for our Bonding Game today." Yuuki started enthusiastically, not even minding the death glare he received from the hunter.

"So it's just a simple 'spin the bottle' game this time?" Rima asked, getting slightly suspicious about everything although it didn't show on her poker face. She then took a short glance in Zero, Shiki, and Ruka's directions. _It would definitely end up in a disaster too._ She knew that much because every game they had played until now always ended up like that.

Ruka even arched an eyebrow at the lame game. If only their Dorm leader wouldn't participate, then she wouldn't even think of playing such a childish and lame game. If she would be more honest to herself, however, she knew that it was also a good opportunity for her to be closer to Kain. It was actually her greatest regret. Just as Kain was finally moving on from his feelings for her, Ruka belatedly realized that she was falling for him. Her pride prevented her from chasing him until now but Yuuki finally managed to convince her to go for it. The young princess promised her that she would definitely help her through this game. Now she didn't know how that could actually happen.

Kain could only look at everyone coolly. He knew something was up the moment Zero walked into the Moon Dorm together with Takuma. She even saw Yuuki's barely audible smirk and Ruka's nod to her. He could also feel Aido's gaze on him before the blonde would look at Ruka and grin. Somehow, he had a really bad feeling about everything.

Yuuki gave everyone a really sweet smile before she spoke once more. "The rules are simple: We will determine on who will spin the bottle first. The one who spins the bottle will have to drink a gulp of this vampire liquor that we prepared. The vampire liquor is the one in the blue bottle. When the bottle stops and points its mouth on a person, that person will have to pick whether he wants to play 'Truth or Dare'. If he chooses 'Truth,' then he will have to answer the question of the person who spun the bottle. If he chooses 'Dare,' then he will have to pick a dare from this large-mouthed jar here filled with dares. Afterwards, he will be the next one to spin the bottle and drink a gulp of the liquor."

"Oh, by the way, we are not allowed to back out from the 'Truth or Dare'." Takuma voiced out with a smile. "There's no use lying either for those who will choose 'Truth.' All of us here know how to detect if someone is lying so there's no use, right? And if you really want to pass, you will have to drink three gulps of this vampire liquor from the red bottle."

"What a lame rule." Shiki spoke monotonously. "Then many of us can just choose to drink."

Aido snickered at that. "I'll say this now so there will be no complaints later, but the tolerable vampire liquor here is only the one in the blue bottle which everyone will drink when they spin the bottle. The punishment for backing out of the 'Truth of Dare' – the red bottle – contains something else." He then grinned evilly. "If you really want to back out that much, then all you have to do is drink three gulps from this red bottle here. I assure you though, you will wish you had taken the 'Truth or Dare' instead." Everyone suddenly felt a cold shiver run down their spines at that declaration.

"So, shall we start?" Kaname smiled before he took the bottle. "I want to be the first one to spin this." Nobody could argue to that. Aido poured a liquor for him to drink before he started.

Zero actually wanted to argue just for the sake of it but he knew he wouldn't like to be the first to spin the bottle either since he would have to drink. In the end, he could only give Kaname a glare before he watched as the brunette spun the bottle at such a high speed they all thought it would break.

After a while, the bottle settled on Yuuki who looked surprised. "Yuuki," Kaname called. "Truth or Dare?"

Yuuki heaved a soft sigh in order to calm herself down. She'd rather be tormented with questions than to choose the dares written in those papers. She and Aido were the ones who wrote those things so she knew how dreadful they all were. "Truth, nii-sama."

"I want to know what you were doing in Hanabusa's room the other night." Kaname was wearing a gentle smile but Yuuki and Aido visibly gulped in dread.

Even Zero looked curious as to what they were talking about.

"…T-Thinking up of… the dares..?" Yuuki tried to lie to save her skin but they immediately knew she was lying because of the abnormal blood rush in her body. It seemed even she realized it too since she sighed and made a pleading face at her nii-sama. "W-Well, Aido-senpai and I were…" She gulped before she continued, this time a light blush adorning her face. "…doing the 'dares'." Aido cleared his throat too before he tried to appear calm in front of everyone.

Zero's eyes narrowed at that. _He now wondered just what kind of dares those two idiots made…_

Yuuki drank one gulp of liquor too before she spun the bottle. After a while, the bottle settled on Kain who couldn't help but gulp, especially when Yuuki's chocolate gaze almost gave away the revengeful thoughts that she had. "Kain-senpai, Truth or Dare?"

Kain felt nervous just at the thought of what his Kaname-sama's crazy sister wrote in those dare-papers so he chose to simply let Yuuki be the one to torment him directly. "Truth, Yuuki-sama."

Yuuki closed her eyes for a while, as if trying to think of what to ask. When she opened her eyes again and spoke, Kain wished he chose 'dare' instead. "Kain-senpai, have you ever imagined Ruka-senpai naked while you were masturbating?" She finished asking while wearing an evil grin.

All their eyes widened at her daring question. Zero actually looked aghast. It seemed he didn't know Yuuki quite well yet. Ruka was frozen on her spot. She didn't know if she would turn pale or if she would blush. She didn't dare look in Kain's direction because she knew she would lose her cool composure if she did so.

Kain, on the other hand, could only gape at her. He actually looked at the red bottle and tried to weigh whether it was worth it to answer or if he would simply drink. But then he remembered Aido's warning and he knew his cousin wasn't joking about it. He braced himself and answered the question while trying to maintain his composure. "Yes, I have."

The silence that followed his revelation felt like eternity for the redhead. Yuuki covered her mouth to prevent herself from squealing in delight. Ruka couldn't help but hide a deep blush on her cheeks. Zero looked in between wanting to leave the place and wanting to murder all its inhabitants. He could feel that a few more rounds with those types of questions and there would finally be a war breaking out. Kaname simply looked at each and every one of them coolly. Aido hid a snicker at his cousin's answer. Takuma appeared cool too but the corner of his lips were tugging upward.

Now Kain felt really revengeful for what happened. He didn't look into anyone's eyes as he took the small drinking glass with slightly trembling hand before he gulped down the liquor in one shot. The heat of the liquid seemed to travel from his throat down to the pit of his stomach. It made him calm down a little bit. Then it was his time to spin the bottle.

It took some time before it settled down in front of Aido who didn't know if he would smile or grimace at the sudden situation, especially since Kain looked really murderous at the moment.

"So, Hanabusa." Kain had a small smile but his eyes looked really feral. "Truth or Dare?"

Aido gulped at that. He knew his cousin would try to corner him with humiliating questions so he clenched his fists and with all the confidence he could muster shouted out, "Dare!" Yuuki and Takuma loudly cheered for him since they knew what the dares were.

The blonde scowled at his cousin before he took the jar filled with folded papers and took one. He was even glaring at Kain before he opened the paper. But then his expression turned from a scowl into that of dread, much to everyone's curiosity. "Shit." He mumbled before he read the dare out loud for everyone to hear. "Kiss the person you like the most in the group…" His face was a mix of dread and embarrassment. "…with the use of your tongue."

"What kind of dare is that..?" Kain was the one who reacted. He looked ready to say 'I quit.' "Don't tell me the three of you wrote similar dares in those papers?!" Even Zero looked shocked as he glared at Yuuki. Takuma and Yuuki, on the other hand, simply smiled innocently at everyone and remained silent.

Aido gulped as he glanced at Kaname. He knew it used to be Kaname whom he liked the most in the group. However, things had changed for the worst. _Who knew what his precious Kaname-sama would do to him if the brunette found out what he and Yuuki had been doing…_

In the end, the blonde sighed. He had no choice but to carry out the dare if he didn't want to drink the punishment liquor. He walked across the group to where Yuuki was and knelt in front of the brunette who immediately blushed. Aido took another glance at Kaname who was already looking at them with an unreadable expression before the blonde looked at Yuuki once more. His cool blue eyes immediately softened as he stared at those chocolate eyes that he had learned to love. Even Zero wasn't able to react when Aido closed the distance between him and Yuuki.

The kiss started out as sweet and gentle, as if the two of them were savoring each other's scent and taste… at least until, Aido grinned and licked Yuuki's lower lip to offer him entrance. The brunette girl immediately did so. And afterwards, the rest of them were either gaping or wide-eyed with shock as the scene in front of them developed further and further.

"Enough." Kaname's voice cut them both from their wonderland as the brunette male glared at Aido. And only then did they stop. The two looked like they just remembered they were making out in front of everyone.

Zero didn't know how to react. He had always thought Yuuki was a pure and innocent girl who only had her Kaname-sama as the person she liked. _To think she would fall for Aido of all people…_ He honestly didn't know what to feel. If it was him before the Rido incident, then he knew he would have already lashed out and tried to pry Aido off of Yuuki. _He knew he had mellowed down a bit after that incident but to think it was to this extent…_ The one who reacted strongly, as expected, was Kaname after all. Zero knew that the siblings were actually betrothed to one another. Yuuki told him once when they were having a serious conversation. He half-expected it but he was still shocked at the time. _And yet… and yet it was Aido?!_

"I knew Yuuki-sama had a change of heart from that time." Ruka voiced out with a small smile. "After all, wasn't it this idiot Aido who acted like her Knight in shining armor during the time when Rido Kuran attacked us all?"

And Zero understood it then. Indeed, Aido and Yuuki had gotten much closer during that time. Even he had no choice but to acknowledge the Night Class students during that incident. The hunter couldn't help but sigh. _So it was something like that…_ His amethyst eyes then looked in Kaname's direction and saw how cool and composed the brunette was. The pureblood had his eyes closed and was wearing an unreadable expression. _As usual… he's still trying to pretend that he had everything under his control…_

"Kiryuu," Zero almost held back a flinch when Kaname suddenly opened his chocolate eyes and stared directly into amethyst ones. He felt like he was caught doing something he shouldn't. "Are you perhaps… feeling pity towards me?"

Zero immediately recovered and gave the brunette a glare. "…I'm not." Kaname simply gave him a gentle smile which he didn't buy. He knew more than anyone how evil the owner of that smile was. He evaded his gaze and scowled.

Aido took a gulp and finally spun the bottle. And much to the hunter's chagrin, the bottle stopped with its mouth pointing at him. While the hunter was so distracted by the bottle, Yuuki and Aido used that chance to share a knowing look. Rima saw the whole encounter and couldn't help sigh at the idiotic lovers.

"Kiryuu…" Aido then grinned at Zero who immediately glared at him. "Truth or Dare?"

 **.**

 **.tbc.**

 **.**

 **Ren-sama's Note:**

 **This will just be a short three-shot fict. Don't worry. It won't take too long to update like 'Bloody Petals'. Hehe I just want to have a short break from writing serious long-chaptered ficts.**

 **I hope you like and review~! ᶺoᶺ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ren-sama's Note:**

 **Thank you for all those who left me their reviews! I really appreciate it.**

 **Here's the next chapter~! Please enjoy~! ᶺoᶺ**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

The hunter could feel that there was a manic glint in the blonde's eyes and he feared what kind of question would come out of that mouth. Even before he could answer, however, Aido already stated his question. "Oh, by the way… if you pick the Truth, Kiryuu,, this is the question I will ask, 'How do you play with your cock when you're in heat? I want a detailed explanation.'"

Zero's eyes widened at that. "…Are you seriously… asking me that..?" His voice was so quiet but it was murderous enough.

Aido, unfazed, only nodded and smiled. "I'm really curious, you see, since you're always so pompous and stiff."

Zero growled at him then, getting easily provoked at the blonde's words. "I haven't chosen yet, vampire." His glare worsened before he voiced out, "Dare."

Aido could barely hold back his laughter at that. Zero was really the easiest to trick when he's pissed. Yuuki bit her lower lip so she wouldn't say anything to embarrass her friend but she too was on the verge of laughing. Takuma immediately caught on the act to make the hunter pick Dare. _But seriously… he was curious too… on just how Zero played with his manhood…_ He knew Kaname was also interested in that, basing only on the glint of his eyes.

Ruka looked scandalous. And she thought that for once they would play a normal bonding game. To think it would be another plan concocted by perverts to make the love of their lives fall into their hands. _And now she's part of it too…_

Zero took a piece of paper from the jar and opened it, his earlier serious expression turning paler as he read the instruction. His words were barely whispered when he read it out for everyone to hear. "…Ask the person… directly across from you to give you a… a hickey… on your left nipple…" He felt like he would faint.

His hand trembled slightly as he looked at the person directly across from him. Kaname looked back at him coolly with those chocolate eyes of his. "Aren't you going to ask me something, Kiryuu?"

"Bastard…" He muttered under his breath before he looked at the red bottle and weighed his options. He could just take the punishment drink. However, if he were to be put into a similar situation in the future, he knew there was no way he could drink the liquor again. Above all else, he didn't want to appear weak and cowardly in front of these people. Having decided, he mustered his courage and looked at Kaname directly. "I… I would like to ask you… to give me…" He sighed. _There was no way he could do it._ He looked at the bottle again. Maybe he should just drink after all.

Even before he could say anything else, however, Kaname already stood up from his seat and walked towards him, much to his surprise. "I understand, Kiryuu." He said as he smiled.

"W-Wait, I'm about to just take the–" He was forced to stop talking when Kaname knelt in front of him.

Takuma smiled. _Did Kiryuu really think he could get away from his dare..?_ Like Kaname would let that happen.

"What, Kiryuu?" Kaname's eyes looked playful but there was something feral underneath which Zero immediately noticed. "Don't tell me you can't even unbutton your own shirt?"

"Shut up." Zero glared at him, trying his best to prevent himself from inching away from the incredibly close pureblood. He unbuttoned his long-sleeves slowly, trying to stall time. The action, however, had an opposite effect. Everyone thought that he was trying to be seductive.

"I'm waiting, Kiryuu." Kaname voiced coolly. Zero wanted to punch the brunette's face but he settled on merely growling in annoyance.

The hunter was still half-way done when he found himself pushed down the soft carpeted floor. His eyes widened in surprise when Kaname towered over him and his immediate response was to grope for his Bloody Rose, only to remember that he left it at the Sun Dorm. "Get off me, vampire!"

"It's because you surprised him, nii-sama!" He could barely hear Yuuki scolding her older brother.

His eyes had turned glowing crimson and his hunter blood was blaring in alarm. His position underneath the kneeling pureblood made him feel powerless and immobilized. It's making him panic. He tried to fight back using his own strength but it was to no avail.

"It's just a game, Kiryuu." Kaname's clear and cool voice made him look into those soft chocolate eyes, making his thrashings falter for a bit. "I won't hurt you." And those words were enough to calm him down.

Kaname indeed said it was just a game. _But the sight of a weak and immobilized hunter underneath him was almost making the beast inside him growl._ Zero's panic-stricken face, his heavy breathing, his rapidly beating heart, his sweat-soaked forehead, his soft silver hair fanned out on his face and on the carpeted floor, his white skin… _He wanted to feel them all…_ But first, that perky nub… _He wanted to savor its taste and enjoy the feeling of rolling his tongue on it…_

Meanwhile, Takuma and the others were watching with different expressions. Yuuki looked like she would have huge gush of nosebleed from too much perversion, Aido was on the verge of taking out his camera and taking a photo, and Kain could feel dread for Zero since Kaname seemed to be barely controlling himself. Takuma looked in between surprised and excited since it was the first time he saw his friend on the verge of losing control. It seemed the sight of the person he liked sprawled underneath him like that was enough to make his inner beast growl with uncontrollable desire.

After a while more of basking in the sight of Zero, Kaname already dove down and gave Zero's nipple a tentative lick. The hunter immediately gritted his teeth to prevent himself from moaning, although the blush which immediately crept up his cheeks was something he couldn't control. Not to mention Kaname's soft brunette locks felt really ticklish on his skin.

"J-Just quickly get it over with…" He breathed as he covered his eyes with his arms. He was so embarrassed. There's no way he could get over it without breaking down.

Kaname's eyes turned crimson at that, much to everyone's surprise, before it turned back to its original chocolate color. He then licked his own lips and gulped as he circled the nub with his tongue before putting it in between his lips, letting it roll on his tongue more. He then started sucking on it while his left hand found its way to Zero's right nipple, pinching it slightly as he pleasured the hunter with the best of his ability.

Takuma and the others were almost gaping while watching them. Kain could already feel his manhood reacting and _that_ was not good. Ruka's cheeks were also flushed as she watched her leader give pleasure to the hunter simply for the sake of pleasure. It was the first time she saw him like that. Aido, on the other hand, hid a grin because he knew that Kaname would be able to forgive him now for making Yuuki fall for him. Yuki was having a party inside her mind as she watched how her older brother took advantage of the dare. It was supposed to be only one nub but Kaname was actually playing with both. And on top of that, he's enjoying it.

Zero knew he tried his best to keep his silence. But no one would be able to blame him for letting a moan escape his lips at the intense pleasure Kaname was giving him. Not to mention arching his back a little bit, but _just_ a little bit. He found himself helpless underneath the pureblood, barely maintaining his pride to not beg for more.

"Wait… enough… Kuran!" Even he felt that his voice sounded really sensual. He couldn't help it. He was breathing raggedly and totally flushed from the brunette's ministrations.

He was really thankful that Kaname stopped when he said so. _He then realized he should've stopped the brunette much earlier._

Kaname basked in the sight of Zero panting and blushing underneath him. _It was enough to make him cum…_ But in the end, he wanted more than just the hunter's body. _He wanted to be on Zero's good side as much as he could._ He gently helped Zero sit up again without saying a word. He then patted Zero's hair a bit for managing to finish the dare without lashing out at them all. He didn't want to humiliate the hunter's pride on top of playing with him. _Although he did enjoy it very much…_

Zero was still panting and flushed. He didn't dare look into Kaname's eyes because he knew he would blush even more. He was at least glad the pureblood wasn't gloating, although he still did blush even more when he felt a gentle hand stroke his hair for some seconds before the brunette went back to his seat again. He buttoned up his shirt without looking at it too. Instead, he glared his hardest at the innocent bottle lying on the carpet. _He now knew how Kain felt earlier._ He'd definitely get his revenge.

He glared at Yuki when he saw just how much she seemed to have enjoyed the little scene earlier. She didn't look particularly affected by his glare, however, and simply made him drink from the blue bottle. The vampire alcohol was definitely much stronger than normal human alcohol.

Zero then spun the bottle without further ado. He didn't want their attention to be on him anymore. It's time for payback.

The silence that followed while the bottle spun was really awkward. Nobody wanted to comment on the earlier event, no matter how much they wanted to, because Zero might really just storm out of the room and leave them. That's why even Yuki tried her best to remain quiet and simply smile her way out.

Zero's eyes were almost blazing as he glared at the bottle so they knew it would definitely be bad for the next person. Rima couldn't help but sigh. She knew there's no way the bonding game would ever end peacefully.

After an eternity, at last, the bottle once again stopped.

"Why is it me again?" Kain gulped, knowing full well that Zero was in beast mode.

"Kain," Zero glared at him. "Truth. Or. Dare." Every syllable felt like a threat when Zero's the one saying it.

Kain weighed it out. No matter how evil Zero may be, there's no way the hunter was capable of asking such blatantly obscene questions. He at least knew that much. "Truth."

Zero scowled at that. He already knew why Kain chose Truth. _He's thinking that he could get away with a much lighter Truth if it was the hunter giving the question._ He smirked at that. Like he'd let Kain get away with it. "Alright. Name a person whom you had a wet dream of, aside from Ruka Souen."

Kain's eyes widened at that. _He's revengeful alright._ Ruka also couldn't help but glare at Zero. Yuki couldn't help but bite her lower lip to prevent herself from giggling. _To think Zero was capable of asking such questions._ Even Kaname looked proud. Takuma, on the other hand, sighed. It seemed the earlier event had broken Zero's pride much more than they all thought.

Now, everyone eyed Kain as he fidgeted from his seat, confirming everyone's suspicion that he did have a wet dream of someone other than Ruka. Aido's eyes were wide with shock just as he looked at his cousin. All this time, he really thought Ruka was the only one Kain cared about and loved. _To think he's capable of cheating on her!_

Kain sighed. He might as well just say it. Let everyone and everything be damned. "Zero Kiryuu."

Zero looked at him, waiting for the name… before his eyes widened when he realized that Kain already said it. He didn't know if he would be grossed out or if he would blush at the sudden confession. _He was supposed to be the victorious one for asking that question, damn it!_ To think he would also be a subject of the redhead's wet dream! The hunter still blushed, despite himself. Yuki and Aido both gaped at him, their eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. Kaname looked in between murderous and feral, especially when he noticed that Zero was blushing slightly. Ruka didn't know if he would glare at Kain or at Zero.

"That… was unexpected." Takuma was the only one who managed to talk.

"It only happened once." Kain voiced as he crossed his arm over his chest, looking at anything but Zero and Ruka. "And besides, it was a dream. It was definitely beyond my control."

"You cheat!" Aido pointed an accusing finger at him.

"It was just a dream!" Kain snarled heatedly.

"When was that?" Kaname's voice was quiet but it still held a thinly-veiled venom. Kain couldn't help but gulp. Zero noticed this too and looked at Kaname in confusion. _Why the hell would he care about it?_ Not even the hunter was asking anything.

"I-It was a long time ago, Kaname-sama." Kain would rather kill himself than admit that it was just fairly recently. It was when he saw Zero drenched on patrol while the rain was pouring down hard. He didn't even think anything about it. _In his dream, however, he actually felt thrilled at the sight. He undressed the hunter right there and then and–no!_ He really shouldn't be thinking about it any further. "And besides, it was just a dream."

"You sound forlorn that it was _just_ a dream." Ruka growled the words out. She somehow wanted to strangle him.

"I wasn't." Kain already felt tired from all the accusations. "And why are you getting angry anyway?" That was Ruka's cue to shut up and blush. Zero, on the other hand, reminded himself to stay away from Kain for a different reason this time.

Yuuki cleared her throat and gave Kain a cup of alcohol before ushering him to spin the bottle again, still not looking anywhere near Ruka, Zero, and Kaname.

When the bottle stopped at Senri, the model actually blinked at it several times before he slowly looked at Kain who was looking more feral than he did earlier. "Senri, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He answered without batting an eyelid. Yuuki and Takuma cheered for him as he took a piece of paper from the jar. He then read it silently before his eyes narrowed a little. They immediately knew it was something really hardcore if it could make even Senri change his expression. "Can I change?"

"NO." All of them immediately answered.

"…This is worse than Kain's 'Truth'." Senri sighed as he looked at Zero, the hunter immediately feeling dread. "Do a lap dance to the person you like the least." It was either Zero or Aido. But in the end, he'd rather do a lap dance to Zero than do it to Aido.

The model was really willing to do it, but one look at Kaname's expression and he knew he had to sit this one out. "I'll have three gulps from that creepy red bottle."

This made all of their eyes widen. Even Zero blinked at that. He was so sure Shiki looked at him earlier. _Was the model that much of a wuss..?_ Yuuki and Aido looked at one another and gulped before they both tried to cheer for the model. Takuma was having a cold sweat while Kain looked at Shiki in dread. _He knew there was something wrong with that bottle._ To think Shiki would be gutsy enough to try it.

Shiki took three gulps without further ado while everyone waited for his reaction. In the first few seconds, Shiki quietly put down the cup and appeared to be in normal condition. However, he suddenly hiccupped and fell to his side, making almost everyone panic.

"S-Senri!" Takuma immediately appeared by his side, kneeling on one knee, and was shaking him awake.

Shiki moved, much to their relief. He then stood up and looked down at Takuma with half-lidded eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his breath came in shallow puffs. His lips were slightly parted and his tongue darted out and licked his lips seductively. The blonde gulped at the sight, knowing full well what the effect of the bottle was.

"Instead of Kiryuu, I'd rather do a lap dance with you, Takuma." He said with a sweet smile which made even Yuuki gape. Zero's eyes were so wide he really felt that he would lose his virginity if he ever stayed in the place any longer. Even Kain couldn't move. Ruka's attention was on the prominent bulge on Shiki's pants. _He's so hard!_

"What the hell is inside that bottle!?" Zero couldn't help but demand as he glared at Aido and Yuuki. Kaname also looked at his younger sister, although he already had a vague idea of what it was.

"Aphrodisiac." It was Takuma who answered just as Shiki took a step towards him and sat on his lap while facing him, effectively straddling him and making him feel hot. The blonde couldn't help but gulp at the sight. Shiki then hugged him tight, grinding their hips together and making both of them groan.

"Wait, Senri." Takuma lightly touched the teen in order to stop him but it was no use.

Takuma closed his eyes. He knew the game was concocted rather forcefully in order for most of them to get the person they loved. However, as much as he was happy Shiki turned out to have feelings for him too, he still didn't want to pounce on the model just like that. _He didn't want Senri's dignity to be tarnished in front of everyone._ Heck, he never even thought someone would really drink from that bottle.

"Is it okay for me to leave the game?" Takuma voiced, looking at Kaname in particular, as he hugged Shiki tightly. "I don't mind drinking from the red bottle too, if it means I can leave the game now."

Even Zero couldn't help but admire his self-control. It was so obvious that he loved Shiki romantically. He couldn't help but hide a small smile at that.

Takuma smiled in gratitude when Kaname gave his silent approval by nodding. He decided to stand up and carry Shiki who started licking his earlobe rather sensually. "Is it okay for me to drink it in my room? I really don't want to lose control here, if possible."

"It's okay, Takuma-senpai!" This time it was Yuuki who answered, her eyes gleaming in accomplishment. "Good luck!" She added as she followed the two of them in the direction of their bedroom, red bottle and small cup in hand.

Zero initially wanted to stop Yuuki in case Takuma lose his control and attack her. But then he remembered that she planned most of the game and her pure, innocent image had already shattered in his mind. Instead, he gave her a glare until she turned to the Dorm's right wing.

And thus, the bonding game continued.

 **.**

 **.tbc.**

 **.**

 **Ren-sama's Note:**

 **Well… that's it for now. The next chapter is the last one, guys~! Please tell me what you think. ᶺoᶺ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ren-sama's Note:**

 **Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, everyone!**

 **This is the final chapter of 'The Bonding Game'~! I hope you enjoy this. ᶺoᶺ**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Yuuki grinned evilly when the bottle stopped pointing into Zero's direction, as if she was praying for that to happen right from the start. Zero's eyes were wide and his stance rigid as he stared at the bottle, as if expecting it to move again and change direction.

"Zero…" She called his name in such a sickly sweet voice, barely containing her sadistic smile from erupting on her lips. "Truth or Dare?" Even Aido and Kain gulped at the way her eyes shone with malice. Kaname only nodded his head in approval. His sister was starting to get their mother's character too.

Zero immediately gave her a glare. He initially wanted to choose 'Dare' since the look on Yuuki's face was much too dreadful to even consider. However, he already had the general idea of what the jar of papers contained. After watching Ruka's breast get fondled by Aido from underneath her clothes and seeing her blush up to the tips of her awfully long hair, Zero had already gone immobile from his seat. Kain was also given the dare to kiss Yuuki with tongue and Zero felt his own cheeks redden at the sight. He didn't know that Kain was such a great kisser to the point where even Yuuki got turned on. The scene only stopped when one angry blonde practically dragged his cousin away from his lover. Also, both Kain and the blonde would most likely receive severe punishments for even trying to do something like that to a vampire princess of all people, if Kaname's dark aura the whole time was any indication. Kaname was also dared to give Ruka a love bite on both of her inner thighs, resulting to her blushing and panting like crazy. Zero, for some reason, felt unsettled at the scene. His eyebrows furrowed and thought how wrong it looked.

He didn't dwell much on his strange feeling since he knew nothing good would come of it but he did give Yuuki another glare for making such foul dares.

Aside from that, Yuuki did a strip dance on him and he was at least glad that his little Zero didn't react much or he would also be in Kaname's list of people to kill after everything was done. However, the most disturbing and at the same time arousing dare so far was Aido giving a blowjob to his own cousin. Both of them looked quite disgusted as Kain pulled his cock out from his pants for the blonde to suck. However, not even the redhead could prevent the groans and moans which escaped his lips when the ministration started. Even Zero was affected by the heated atmosphere and he felt his own erection bulging on his pants at the sight. He changed his position so his pants would be covered by his thighs. By the end of it all, both of Kain and Aido's cheeks were flushed and the redhead was breathing raggedly. The most surprising part was the fact that Aido swallowed everything, without leaving even a single drop. Zero even felt his cock twitch at the trail of thin saliva connecting AIdo's tongue to the tip of Kain's cock. That particular dare ended in awkward silence as nobody even dared try to break the ice. Or maybe everyone was just too shocked at the series of events.

Thus, the hunter knew there was no way he could pick 'Dare' even if his life depended on it. He shuddered involuntarily at the memories and he knew that everyone was most likely already devastated rather than bonded. The game itself was the epitome of evilness.

"I'm waiting, Zero~!" Yuuki called his attention with her innocently sweet voice. He knew better than to believe that now. She was the devil incarnate herself.

"…Truth." He voiced quietly, already bracing himself for the worst.

If possible, Yuuki's devilish smile widened a fraction. Kain and Aido shuddered at the sight while Zero felt like a death sentence was just passed down to him.

"So, Zero…" She started and the hunter didn't even have time to react when she said the next words. "…when you jerk off nowadays, who do you think about?"

Zero looked at her as if she had grown two heads. His eyes were wide as he tried to process what she just said. Maybe he heard her wrong. Or maybe it was just his nerves talking and she had yet to say anything at all. But it was no use. His mind had gone blank. _There was no way Yuuki would ask him something like that, would she?_ And yet, one look at those chocolate eyes and he knew he was given practically no choice. He'd rather die than answer her.

He eyed the red bottle and prepared himself. "I'll… drink…" His voice was so quiet and his fists were clenched tightly on his lap. His eyes, however, were determined. It was _just_ an aphrodisiac. He's a hunter. He could drink it without batting an eyelid. _Or so he tried to convince himself futilely._ After Shiki's display earlier, he knew he was going to kill himself tomorrow after everything was over.

Yuuki gladly poured the liquid from the bottle into a cup, feeling excited at the thought of Zero losing it, but a hand stopped her action and seized the bottle from her grasp. She blinked and smiled guiltily when she saw concern in those chocolate eyes which looked so much like her own. Even Zero looked at the brunette pureblood in quiet confusion and curiosity.

Kaname then turned to Zero, his eyes dark. "Are you sure about this, Kiryuu?"

 _Was Kaname… giving him a chance to reconsider..?_ He felt his chest tighten at the thought. _At the very least, the brunette didn't want him to be humiliated in front of everyone…_ A small smile crept up his usually scowling face. "I'm sure."

He knew that even if he were to answer the question now, there's a high chance in the future of the same scene happening and it was better for him to withdraw from the game at a stage where his chastity was still intact, although his innocence had long been tarnished and lost.

To his surprise, Kaname gave him a small genuine smile. "Don't worry, Kiryuu. I won't let you humiliate yourself in front of everyone." The hunter was confused at the statement but he figured that he could trust the brunette with this one. _After all, that's the first time he saw the brunette looking at him in sincerity… or maybe it's just the first time he saw the smile and saw it for what it truly was instead of thinking of it as fake and full of manipulation as he always liked to believe…_

Yuuki hid a grin when she saw Zero's defenses going down one by one. She snickered as she gave her nii-sama a thumbs-up in her mind. She knew her nii-sama cared for her friend far too much and it seemed Zero was starting to realize it too. The main objective of the game was still far from being completely achieved but she had managed to get Shiki and Takuma together at the very least. She knew it's most likely only a matter of time before Kaname could get his Zero and Yuuki would be able to manipulate the game with more confidence than before.

They all watched as Kaname himself poured the disastrous liquid into the cup and gave it to Zero who accepted it without further ado. They repeated the process thrice and Kaname guided the hunter to his own bedroom before everything becomes hell. Yuuki followed them just in time for Zero's breaths to come in small puffs and his cheeks to become flushed. She then gave Kaname three cups too in order to get him to leave the game before she finally left them, humming while concocting another plan.

The last couple would be Kain and Ruka. She snickered as she went to back to the game, her eyes shining brightly with so much evil sparks. _But… she'd have to work even harder to get them together or else Ruka would end up alone… and Kaname would have a handsome redhead as a rival…_

Meanwhile, Zero was already starting to feel the effect of the aphrodisiac. He knew Kaname was dragging him to the brunette's bedroom but he didn't even have the slightest ounce of resistance. Normally, he would have lashed out at the way the brunette held his arm to guide him and he would have cursed and pointed his Bloody Rose at the brunette's face for even daring to take him into that fucking room. But none of that was present at the moment. In fact, he shuddered as he realized he was looking hopeful that something would happen in the room. _It must be the aphrodisiac's effect._

Kaname was also starting to feel it. He was already having a hard time containing his lust and craving for the hunter in normal days but today he wanted nothing but to just forget about the consequences and eat Zero whole right there and then. _No… he must not succumb to his desires… no matter how great the images in his mind seemed…_

He immediately led the hunter to his bed and made him sit there. He then poured himself some wine in order to make the aphrodisiac's effect dissipate a little. He was glad it worked a bit. He wanted to do it with Zero, of course, but he didn't want to be out of control. He wanted to make love with the hunter, not rape him. As he drank his wine, he could see that Zero was already having a hard time containing the effect. The hunter must have had one hell of a strong mind in order to suppress his desires like that. His amethyst eyes were closed and his entire form looked rigid. His fists were clenched as well as his teeth. He was not making even a single sound as he sat there like a statue.

Kaname finished his drink and approached the hunter, causing those amethyst eyes to open wide and stare at him accusingly. He knew that Zero knew what he's about to do – what they're about to do.

"Zero…" He tried calling the hunter's first name. It felt so good saying it, finally saying it, in front of the man himself. "Zero, I won't do anything you don't want."

Zero's eyes widened at that. He looked at Kaname directly as he felt the heat wanting to escape his body react at the presence of another person. In his mind, he knew what Kaname was saying. He knew it but at the moment he wished the brunette would just push him down and force him into doing things. _It's because he didn't want to beg for it._ And yet, Kaname seemed to be making him do just that.

"…Kuran." He felt like a huge lump was stuck in his throat. He wanted to just throw himself to the brunette and maybe force Kaname, but he knew the consequences would be dire. Instead, he focused his gaze to the brunette's face, from his silky brown locks to his kind chocolate eyes, to his nose… and his lips. Zero felt his own lips tremble at the thought of owning those lips but he gritted his teeth harder and stopped himself. His eyes were glazed with lust as he stared at Kaname's lithe figure, porcelain white skin, and the arousal bulging from his pants.

Kaname gave him a mirthful and amused smirk. "Instead of staring at me like that, you can just touch me all over if you want." And his chocolate eyes were tinged with crimson as he added, "But you'll have to let me touch you too."

Zero gulped at that, in dread or in anticipation he didn't know. His mind had gone blank the moment the brunette said those words. All he knew was the fact that he didn't have to beg for it anymore. His whole body was so in heat that he wanted nothing more than to be relieved of it. He decided that just for this night, he would throw his pride out the window and embrace his sudden lust and desire, consequences be damned.

"Touch me…" He found himself voicing out, his breaths were starting to become constricted. He felt like his whole body was on fire. "You can touch me…" He repeated.

Kaname's eyes turned into full crimson at the words. He gulped as he put down the glass wine absentmindedly and approached the hunter steadily. He licked his lips at the sight of Zero panting on his bed, flushed and more than just aroused, waiting for him to come closer. The brunette didn't waste any more second and instantly appeared in front of the hunter. _But before everything… he needed to clarify some things first…_

"Zero," Kaname made the hunter focus on him by cupping Zero's cheeks with his hands. His eyes then turned into a bit of chocolate as he stared at those glazed amethyst eyes. "I'm in love with you, Zero."

And before the hunter could react to his words and say anything in return, he already pushed Zero down the bed before locking their lips into a passionate and heated first kiss. He felt Zero moan into the kiss and he smirked as he bit the other's lower lip lightly. He lapped at it and pushed his tongue inside the hunter's mouth. It wasn't that hard because the hunter was barely resisting. In fact, Zero seemed just as eager as he was. He knew it was just the aphrodisiac's effect but he liked to think that the hunter could still have refused him if Zero really wanted to.

He knelt on top of the hunter and left Zero's mouth only to give the hunter small bites and kisses on the neck and throat. His hands were slightly trembling in excitement as he removed both of their clothing in one fell swoop. The hunter let out a shiver at the sudden coldness when his clothes were removed, only adding fuel to Kaname's lust. The brunette sucked and licked the skin as he traveled down slowly. He wanted to savor Zero's taste on his tongue for a little bit more but the hunter already growled and squirmed underneath him.

Kaname looked up in confusion, only to realize that the teen already wanted him to hurry up. He smiled fondly as he saw the familiar scowl on the hunter's blushing face. Maybe Zero wasn't as out of it as he initially thought. His smile brightened and the hunter squirmed again, grinding their hips together and making Kaname moan. That reaction seemed to light up the hunter's amethyst eyes, his desire getting much harder to control.

"Hurry up…" Zero breathed and Kaname could cum right there and then.

The brunette then kissed the hunter's forehead before he looked around his room for anything he could use. He saw his lotion on the far side of the room and called it over with his mind. It was a lotion that Aido gave him during Christmas. He had barely used it since he really didn't feel the need to… until now.

He poured ample amount on his hand and thoroughly soaked his fingers in the sticky liquid. He then looked at the hunter's impatient eyes and gave Zero a nod, which the hunter only returned with a quiet groan.

Kaname smiled and captured the hunter's lips with his own just as he entered the first finger in. He felt the hunter squirm underneath him. When he entered the second finger, the hunter gasped at the sudden intrusion, allowing the brunette to explore Zero's mouth with his tongue. He deepened the kiss, feeling lost at the blissful feeling of Zero's mouth. It was intoxicating.

He made scissoring motions with his fingers and tried to find Zero's prostate in the process. The hunter's eyes widened as he arched his back at the sudden electrifying pleasure that raked throughout his whole body when Kaname hit it. The moan which escaped his lips was muffled by Kaname's own lips.

And just as the brunette left the hunter's mouth, Zero screamed the name as his mind went blank from the pleasure. "Kuran..!"

Kaname grinned and repeatedly hit that spot until Zero was on the brink of cumming. He then stopped for a while to let Zero breathe a little, earning him another impatient groan from the hunter. Afterwards, he proceeded to add the third finger.

The hunter gritted his teeth as he stared at the brunette. His breath was in shallow puffs and his forehead was sleek with sweat. "Just… Just do it..!" He growled, his eyes almost turning crimson from impatience.

Kaname chuckled at that. He pulled out his fingers and used both of his hands to part the hunter's legs wider, causing Zero's face to blush deeper. Kaname positioned his throbbing erection just at the entrance of the twitching hole before he slammed full to the hilt without further ado.

Zero gripped the sheets tight as he moaned loudly, the feeling of being filled making his whole body feel even hotter. _It felt so good…_ Kaname was definitely huge and he would have cried out in pain under normal circumstances but at the moment all he could feel was eternal pleasure… another effect of the aphrodisiac probably.

Kaname groaned at Zero's tightness which immediately clammed up his whole length. It was wet and hot and tight, causing him to shiver in such immense pleasure. "You feel so good, Zero…" He couldn't help but whisper as he kissed the teen's forehead.

Zero only answered by grunting and grinding their hips impatiently. He felt like he's drowning in the sea of pleasure and he was losing it badly. He wounded his arms around the brunette's neck and pulled Kaname down before roughly kissing him. He wanted physical contact so much to the point where all his pride as a hunter was momentarily thrown at the window.

Kaname smiled at the hungry kiss and returned it with equal fervor. He used his hands to hold Zero's hips before he started thrusting in and out in a rather rough manner. He knew at the back of his mind that it wasn't supposed to be like that for their first time but he was already too out of it to control anything. He would slide out until only his head was inside Zero's hole before slamming back in up to his balls. The sound of their bodies slamming against each other and their moans echoed all throughout the room and it was only making the two vampires more lustful and turned on.

The brunette knew there was no real need to touch Zero's cock since it looked ready to spill its seed any second now but he still wanted to touch it just for the sake of feeling the throbbing length in his hand. He reached for it in between them and fondled it lovingly, thinking that it might be his one and only chance of doing so.

He watched Zero's brows furrowed as his pupils dilated, his cheeks becoming even more flushed, as he shivered and cum all over their stomachs and chests. He followed a few seconds later and made sure to cum at the deepest part of the hunter, wanting to leave his mark there. He kissed Zero once again as he rode out his orgasm – slamming in and out for a bit more until he was milked dry. He didn't even bother to remove his length from the hunter's ass, deeming it kind of erotic to leave it still throbbing inside Zero for the time being.

Both of them were out of breaths as their passionate kiss turned into sweet and loving.

"Zero…" Zero's eyes opened when he heard the brunette's voice, not realizing he was drowsing off a bit. Kaname's gaze held warmth and kindness. "Don't even think for a moment that I did this because of the aphrodisiac. I did it of my own accord… because I'm in love with you."

The hunter's eyes widened at that just as his face brightened again. It's not like he's thinking any of those things. He just felt tired all of a sudden and he wanted nothing but to sleep, hoping that everything up until now was all a dream. _But maybe… just maybe, reality wasn't all that bad…_

"I… don't know what to say…" He answered. Even if Kaname did love him, it's not like he had ever thought of the brunette in that kind of way until now. Heck, he had never thought of anyone in that kind of way until now. The feeling he had for Yuuki wasn't too innocent anymore but it was still bordering on a brotherly love.

"Then at least… answer a question for me, Zero." Kaname's expression turned a little pleading so the hunter nodded and fought the drowsiness that threatened to engulf him once more. "About Yuuki's question earlier… which you didn't answer…"

All of Zero's drowsiness left him in one fell swoop. He really didn't want to answer that one. _But…_ He sighed as he stared into those chocolate orbs, only now realizing he found them rather beautiful. "… _That._ I don't usually do _that_ in the first place…" He initiated, noticing how Kaname looked glad that he answered. "And before… it was Yuuki I usually thought of…"

It caused the brunette's eyes to widen a little before he smiled in a pained manner. He knew that Zero loved Yuuki. That's the only connection between him and the hunter after all – they both loved Yuuki. But he's still hoping… "And now..?"

Zero scowled, his flushed face turned incredibly redder in that instance. He really, really didn't want to answer. It was such a ridiculous answer anyway. "I'm telling you this now. T-This doesn't mean anything at all…" Kaname nodded, only making the hunter growl at him. "Like I said, this really doesn't mean anything, okay?"

Kaname was starting to think that maybe his feelings for Zero weren't so one-sided after all. He smiled brightly as he nodded once again.

Zero growled even louder this time as he evaded the brunette's gaze. "It's just… I…" He covered his eyes with an arm as he looked to the side. "It's not like I like it…" Kaname arched an eyebrow as he started snickering to himself. The hunter was being so defensive about it and he had yet to say anything. "It's… When you… bit me… that one time… and I drank your blood…" If possible, his face had become even brighter. "When I remember… I just…" He gritted his teeth in frustration. Why couldn't he just say it like it was nothing if it was really nothing? "When I remember… I just automatically… get turned on…" The last part was even quieter than a whisper but Kaname was already gaping by the end of it.

Everything was quiet and Zero's heart was thumping really fast against his chest. He didn't know why Kaname was being so quiet about it. He let out a soft gasp of surprise when he felt the cock in his ass jerk back to life all of a sudden. He gulped in dread as he removed his arm to look at the brunette's expression. His eyes widened when he saw those chocolate eyes looking at him with something akin to surprise and love and fondness and giddiness and all those other sappy emotions he could think of. A slight blush adorned Kaname's cheeks and a bright smile was on his lips.

Zero stared at Kaname for a few seconds, speechless and awed. _To think Kaname would be that affected by his answer…_ But then he realized that the brunette's erection still seated deep inside him was continuously getting harder and larger by the second, making him feel even more embarrassed.

"L-L-Like I said, it doesn't mean anything!" Zero immediately tried to counter his earlier statement but it only made Kaname's smile brighten even more.

"I'll take that as your love confession." The pureblood voiced seductively as he leaned down to lick the sticky liquid on the hunter's stomach, much to Zero's embarrassment. "Shall we go for another round?"

"G-Get off me, you fucking perverted vampire!" Zero shouted as his whole face acquired the deepest shade of red. He tried his best to push the brunette off him in vain.

And thus, the ringing laughter of one lustful pureblood plus the pleading moans of a hunter echoed all throughout the room as the night deepened.

The bonding game might have been concocted rather forcefully by Yuuki in order to get all the vampires to realize their feelings for one another… and it might actually be more than rigged in favor of those who made it… but it was still just a game. It wouldn't have had the desirable effect if the participants weren't all that willing in the first place.

And thus, the bonding game was just the beginning.

 **.**

 **.END.**

 **.**

 **Ren-sama's Note:**

 **This is the last chapter~! I hope you enjoyed it and it's not too OOC I hope.**

 **Anyway, review? ᶺoᶺ**


End file.
